


I am (my own Queen)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Background Avengers - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, Nightmares, Tea, Trauma, background ybeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Anne reminds herself she is here, not there. That she will never have to be there again [An Anne Time Travels mini fic]
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	I am (my own Queen)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helping more helpfully than cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337956) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> This is set in the YBEB AU Verse by feather but it’s not necessary to know that universe to read this. It’s also set in an AU in which Anne Boleyn travelled through time the night before her execution and it turned out she was pregnant with triplets.

Cold is a terror. Cold is Anne waking in the night and reminding herself that she is safe. That her children are safe. She is not in that tower, not at Henry’s mercy, not about to die. She is here, in this new city, in a house that is filled with light and flowers and plants and she can warm it. 

Anne presses the control by her bed that Anthony had designed to control the heating before she pads out of bed, wrapped in a warm robe and makes some of the tea that Natasha had given her and reminds herself, again that she is safe. Three of her babies are safe and one? One lived a long life. She is not in that tower. She will never have to go there again. 

(There are times, she said to Stephen once, that she wishes she could order it ripped down, stone by stone).


End file.
